Against All Odds
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When things don't go the way you plan, you never know how life will turn out.
' _5 days of silence isn't like Sam, especially after…'_ Carly thought as she got out of the car outside of Sam's house, which used to belong to Sammy before Trevor killed him… it was a couple weeks after that that Sam found out she was pregnant.

Trevor's reaction was worse than when he found out about Carly's pregnancy just a week before Sam's. Carly grabbed her new switchblade, picking the lock and walking in.

"Sam?!" Carly says, hoping for a response.

"Don't shout." Carly heard Sam say quietly, bringing relief to her… only to be replaced by shock when she walked into the living room, seeing Sam sat in the armchair in her silk nightdress, which she hadn't worn since she'd started getting a rounded stomach. Her rounded stomach of course, was gone, and she was holding the tiny baby in her arms.

Carly walked over, the newborn's eyes opening and soft babbling following from her mouth.

"Yeah, that's your auntie Carly, little Melina." Sam says.

"She's beautiful." Carly whispers, Melina babbling as if she were thanking her for her complement.

"I… went into labor two days ago, finished a few hours ago… did it all alone." Sam says, Carly able to hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Let's get you both to a hospital." Carly says, helping Sam and Melina outside to the car. Sam saw a slight twinge of pain in Carly's facial expression and knew Carly was getting closer to her own due date, May 24th.

"Carly, take it easy. We're fine." Sam says, not wanting to go to the hospital but Carly drove her to Mount Zonah anyway.

"Oh, if you hadn't cut me with that broken bottle, I wouldn't have-" Trevor yelled at Johnny but stopped when he saw Sam, Carly and Melina, Johnny turning around and seeing them too.

"What the… hell?!" Trevor says, shouting the last part and making Melina cry. Sam lightly stroked Melina's short hair, quietly singing to her and calming her down, just as she had been for the past few hours.

When the doctors took Sam and Melina into a treatment room, Carly sat down and Johnny walked over to her, sitting down.

"She was in that house by herself for days when it started." Carly says, Johnny's eyes widening in shock.

"So… that's where she's been? She did it all herself?" Johnny says.

"Yeah." Carly says, Trevor glaring at them. "Don't give me that look, they wouldn't be alone if you hadn't killed Sammy!" She says angrily, her and Johnny standing up as Trevor stormed over to them.

"He stuck it in my daughter, without protection!" Trevor shouts.

"Well, you shouldn't have lied to Sam to begin with, Trevor!" Carly says. Just as she said that though, Carly gripped onto the railing with one hand, pain hitting her again and scaring Johnny. "John, find a nurse." She says, Trevor pulling a knife out.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Trevor shouts, Carly squeezing Johnny's hand with her other one. Trevor did not expect Sam to walk up behind him and rip the knife out of his hand.

"Give me back my knife, Sam!" Trevor says, turning to face her as Johnny helped Carly into a wheelchair, lightly rubbing Carly's shoulders to keep her calm.

"I already brought my child into this world, let Carly do that in peace." Sam says, angering Trevor even more.

"Child?! Yours and their's are mistakes that should be killed!" Trevor roared, Carly taking deep breaths as she rubbed her stomach, Johnny, Carly, a nurse and doctor heading to the elevator.

"Miracles… Melina and Jason are miracles. _You're_ the mistake, Trevor." Sam says before hospital security dragged Trevor out, Sam dropping the knife and walking to the reception desk, dialing Michael's number.

"Hello?" Michael says.

"Get over to Mount Zonah, Michael. Your grandson's about to be born!" Sam says, Michael almost dropping his phone. Both hung up, Sam walking back in and checking on Melina, picking her up into her arms as Melina babbled at her curiously, having heard the noise but hadn't cried.

"Don't worry, Melina. You'll have a new cousin in a few hours." Sam says, Melina babbling again. Sam sighed softly, wishing Sammy was here.

"You look like you could use a friend." Sam heard, looked and saw Jack.

"You know I've been quiet for the past few days… well…" Sam says before turning herself and revealing Melina to Jack.

"Hi there, tiny one." Jack says softly, Melina babbling curiously at him. "Wait, who brought you two here?" He asks.

"Carly did… and right now, she's in labor herself… I did it all alone." Sam says.

"Sam, I really wish Sammy was still here. Trevor should be in jail for what he did." Jack says.

"Jail's not good enough… I've got to raise Melina alone and one day, she'll ask me where her daddy is and I'll have to tell her that he was killed by her grandfather before she was born." Sam says.

Melina babbled at Sam, Sam guessing from the angry babbling that Melina was angry at Trevor.

"I know, baby girl… I hate Trevor too." Sam says, confusing Jack.

"You speak baby?" Jack asks.

"Even if I didn't, a mother can always understand her child." Sam says.

All three were on the 6th floor about 22 hours later when they heard a new voice crying for the first time, Sam recognising it as Jason's. When they walked into the room, Carly was holding Jason in her arms for the first time, tears of happiness running down hers and Johnny's faces as Jason's eyes opened, him babbling curiously at his mom and dad.

"He's called Daddy, not funny head guy, Jason." Sam says, Melina babbling and Jack trying not to laugh.

Carly leaned in, kissing Jason on his forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Jason Riley Klebitz." Carly says, exhaustion clear in her voice. But Sam knew that both were happy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sam thought she saw someone else. She turned, looked and saw Sammy, a white light surrounding him like an angel.

Meanwhile in another room on the 6th floor Ashley and Clint were about to have their first glimpses of their baby.

"The heartbeat will be quite fast, almost like a train. It's normal." Sara says. "Sometime you can't hear it, it all depends on the way the baby is lying. Your 10 weeks right?" Sara asks after a couple minutes of quiet.

"She will be 10 weeks on Friday." Clint says.

"Okay. Might be a little bit too early, let's go to the sonogram. You got a blank disc?" Sara asks while applying the gel.

"Yep." Clint says holding up a white blank disc. Sara placed the wand onto Ashley's stomach.

"I will get you a good pic first. It will be right up here on the monitor." Sara says while pointing to the screen. Clint lightly gripped onto Ashley's hand and the the two watched the screen as Sara moved the wand around.

"Excuse me. I will be just a moment." Sara says while placing the wand down. Sara quietly left the room and found Josh. Sam watched as Sara and Josh talked quietly for about a minute before the pair walked into the room that Ashley and Clint were in.

"Hey guys." Josh greeted while Sara closed the door.

"Hi." Ashley and Clint say at the same time.

"Let's take a look at your baby shall we?" Josh says while picking up the wand and placing it onto Ashley's stomach. Josh watched the screen a frown on his face.

"Is there anything in there?" Ashley asks.

"Not what you should be seeing at 10 weeks." Josh says.

"I'm not quite 10 weeks. I will be 10 weeks in 4 days." Ashley says while Josh placed the wand back down and turned the screen off. Josh breathed a sigh and looked at Ashley and Clint.

"There's no heartbeat Ash. We're very sorry these… things happen and we don't know why. You're young, healthy, you gave up the smoking and drinking. In a couple months you guys can try again. I will give you guys a few minutes and then we will talk. I'm very, very sorry." Josh says before both him and Sara left. Ashley breathed a sigh, trying not to cry, while Clint bit his bottom lip.

"Well we will try again in a couple months." Clint says, Ashley not saying a single word. Clint knew why, this is their second time trying for a baby, Ashley fell down a flight of stairs and lost their first one. Ashley sighed, before standing up. Ashley walked out of the room, before feeling a really bad cramp. Ashley clutched her lower stomach and sat down, gritting her teeth together.

"I will get you a hot water bottle." Clint says before running off down the hallway. Ashley looked down the hallway, seeing Sam holding on to Melina. Ashley felt a tear falling down her face, she quickly wiped it away.

"Ash?" Carly says after walking in, Ashley seeing Jason in Carly's arms. Ashley felt her eyes watering with tears. "It'll happen for you and Clint one day." She says, Jason babbling in agreement and Ashley looking closer at him, smiling.

"We've been trying for sometime now and we've lost two babies to miscarriages." Ashley says. Jason looked at her with his deep blue eyes, Ashley leaning in and kissing him. "Hey there, little guy." She says.

"He likes his Auntie Ash." Carly says, Ashley knowing Carly was still tired.

"So who's the dad?" Ashley asks.

"Johnny Klebitz." Carly says.

"Wait, wait. Johnny K? I haven't seen him since I left Liberty City." Ashley says.

"Been a long time, Ashley." Johnny says after walking over with a wheelchair and helping Carly sit down, Jason babbling at all three of them. "I didn't know you and Carly knew each other." He says, him and Ashley hugging.

"We grew up together Johnny." Ashley says while Clint returned with the hot water bottle. Ashley placed it onto her stomach.

"And who is this little guy?" Clint asks, seeing Jason.

"Clint this Carly, Johnny and Jason. You guys might know him better as Dr McCall." Ashley says.

"As many times as he's treated both of us." Johnny says, Jason babbling at Clint.

"Yeah, you and Carly are like my top 2 patients that regularly walk into the hospital." Clint says.

"Quite a few times… some, we'll tell you about when you're older, Jason." Carly says, kissing Jason on his forehead. Ashley gave a small smile.

"Like the time an arrow got lodged into Carly's-" Clint says, Carly looking at him like _"Not now, Jason's only a_ _few hours old!"_

"Johnny, remember me saying that my little cousin climbed up to the roof when she was 3?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah." Johnny says.

"That was me." Carly says, Johnny's eyes widening in surprise. Ashley started to giggle when Johnny's eyes widen.

"How… Ash, how did she manage to get up there?" Johnny asks.

"I wouldn't have a clue. She never told anyone." Ashley says.

"Climbing up to the roof… that's a new one." Sam says, walking over to them with Melina in her arms, Melina babbling away.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Ashley says before standing up and leaving.

Jason reached his little hand up, placing it on Clint's face.

"Was this becoming too much for her?" Carly asks.

"Yeah… but maybe getting to know her niece and nephew will help her heal." Clint says, Jason babbling curiously at Clint's tiger tattoo.

"He likes your tattoo." Carly says, Clint smiling at Jason.

"Thank you Jason." Clint says. Clint sighed and everyone could see in his eyes that he was heartbroken about losing his and Ashley's baby.

"Ash?" Trevor says after walking over to her.

"Twice… I'm never gonna be a mom." Ashley says, tears running down her face.

"What do you mean? Were you pregnant?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah… I lost two kids, Clint and I have been trying for months. I saw Jason and Melina… the two babies you wanted gone." Ashley says, Trevor running his hand through what was left of his hair.

"I thought their mothers were too young." Trevor says.

"Sam has to raise Melina alone because _you_ killed Sammy! Carly and Johnny won't let you anywhere near Jason because _you_ tried to kill him!" Ashley snapped at Trevor.

"Ashley calm down." Trevor says.

"I am fucking calm!" Ashley snapped at him.

"No, you're hurt! Both of them have babies-" Trevor says.

"That you didn't want them having! You didn't care if it would break their hearts, all you care about is controlling them!" Ashley shouts as tears ran down her face, Trevor finally realising that nothing he could ever do could stop Carly, Sam or Ashley from having the lives and families they want. Ashley stood up and stormed off, Trevor watching as she disappeared down an alley. Ashley sat down against the wall, knees tucked closely to her chest as she cried.

"Ash?" Ashley heard, looked up and saw Clint before standing up and hugging him. That when they heard the cries of a newborn baby, walking down the alley, they found a blue blanket, a baby boy wrapped in it.

"Hi there, little one. It's okay." Ashley says, picking the baby up in her arms and holding him close to her, the baby's eyes opening and him watching her and Clint. "Why would anyone just leave a baby in an alley?" She says.

"Someone who doesn't want to have kids." Clint says.

" _As one door closes, another opens. You two were meant to find him."_ Both heard Sammy say.

"I think we should call him Theo. What do you think Clint?" Ashley says.

"Theo Ryan McCall… I like that name." Clint says, Theo babbling at them. "Hey there, little guy. Welcome to the world." He says. Ashley and Clint walked back into the hospital.

"Where did you find this little guy?" Josh asks.

"Down an alley. We're going to adopt him." Clint says.

"Sounds like you two are meant to be his parents." Josh says.

"Before I forget, how are Carly, Sam, Jason and Melina?" Ashley asks.

"Sam and Melina are at home right now, Jason's in the NICU resting and Carly finally fell asleep. 22 hours and she went through it without pain meds. Have you guys picked a name for him?" Josh says.

"Theo Ryan McCall." Clint says.

"Wasn't Ryan a name of one of your brothers Clint?" Josh asks, Clint nodding.

A few hours later, Ashley walked into the NICU to check on Theo and saw Johnny and Carly with Jason, Johnny holding Jason in his arms.

"Clint told us… Theo's adorable." Carly says, seeing Theo, who was asleep. Ashley ran a couple fingers down along Theo's face, smiling at him.

"He's a perfect little guy. Why aren't you resting up, Carly?" Ashley says.

"When Jason's awake, Johnny and I are too." Carly says, Jason babbling at Ashley. Theo opened his eyes and started to cry, Ashley picking him up and singing to him, Theo calming down.

"It's okay, buddy. Your little cousin's just being a party animal." Ashley says, Theo and Jason babbling at each other.

"They are definitely going to get along, like a house on fire." They heard Tommy say.

"Hey there, Tommy." Carly says, now holding Jason in her arms as Tommy walked over to them, Jason and Theo babbling at him.

"Aw, they are so cute. Theo is very lucky to have you and Clint as parents." Tommy says.

"Yeah. I can't believe that someone would just leave him." Ashley says as a 16 year old girl came in over to where the group was standing.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." The girl says, looking at Ashley.

"You left him in an alley where he could've died, kid." Carly says, the girl glaring at her.

"Give me back my baby." The teen demanded to Ashley, who held Theo closer to her.

"Not happening." Ashley says.

"I wasn't making it an option!" The teen says, Carly handing Jason to Johnny before standing up and dragging the teen outside.

"Little girl, you left that baby in an alley when you could've followed safe haven laws and left him at a fire station without any consequences. Now turn around and leave." Carly says.

"No! I want my baby back! That bitch should give him back to his mother!" The teen shouted.

"Oh, his selfish still a child herself mother who left him to die because she was only thinking of herself and not the child she created?!" Carly says, the teen slapping her. Trevor appeared behind the teen and grabbed her head before smashing it against the wall, knocking her out.

"You alright?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah. Are you still angry at me for having a baby?" Carly says.

"No because you are a better mom than this kid. You, Ash and Sam deserve to have families, Carly." Trevor says, Johnny walking out with Jason in his arms. "Did the teen scare him?" He asks.

"No. But Ashley is terrified, she is refusing let Theo out of her arms. What did you do to her?" Johnny says, seeing the unconscious teen on the floor.

"Knocked her out after she hit Carly." Trevor says before taking a deep breath. "Look guys… I'm sorry I behaved how I did. I know that's not much and I don't think you'll ever forgive me but I shouldn't have done what I've done to you three or to Sammy, taking him away from his family." Trevor says before leaving.

"Do you think… he means any of that?" Carly says after Trevor was gone.

"With Trevor, one can never really know." Johnny says, Jason babbling at him. "It's okay, son. Mommy and Daddy aren't going anywhere." He says, Carly smiling as she reached out, lightly stroking Jason's head.

' _We created our little son out of love. I can't ever imagine leaving him.'_ Carly thought, kissing Jason on his forehead.


End file.
